dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlesmith (3.5e Class)
Battlesmith The Battlesmith is a blacksmith who does not toil away solely in a forge, but instead goes out and turns wherever he stands into a workplace. Rather than wait for materials to show on market and have others test to see the quality of his wares, the Battlesmith is a warrior who makes his own gear, improves upon it, and masters the art of using equipment in the most optimum way possible. Making a Battlesmith Abilities: As melee bruisers, Strength and Constitution are key to any build. He benefits from a healthy Intelligence for skills and the ability to imbue his gear with magic. With heavy armor available, Dexterity is not very important, nor Wisdom and Charisma, as only a few skills key off them, although Charisma does help with the inevitable Use Magic Device checks. Races: While any race can join, the iconic blacksmiths, dwarves, are most likely to join possessing both the mindset, the endurance, and the reliability of materials to work with. Other races, particularly strong or tough ones, are also known to join. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 5d6×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: As fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Battlesmith. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A battlesmith is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields).. (Ex): Battlesmiths must be able to carry a great deal of items in their adventures, and so they learn how to handle a great mass through exercise and knowing how to manage weight and balance. A battlesmith adds his class level to his strength score for the purpose of determining how heavy a load the battlesmith can carry. (Ex): A battlesmith is an expert on items, and knowns just where to hit to to break it. A battlesmith may ignore up to 1 point of hardness per class level. (Ex): A battlesmith is a blacksmith by trade, and so he naturally has skills to account for it. He adds his class level as a competence bonus to all Appraise checks, Craft checks, and Profession Blacksmith. (Su): A battlesmith can distort and ruin metal objects with a heavy precise blow. As part of a melee attack, a battlesmith can attack a metal item on the target without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it hits, they take damage as normal and the item must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Constitution) or become warped and distorted. Weapons take a a penalty to attack and damage equal to 1/2 the battlesmith's class level (minimum 1), and armor and shields take an AC penalty equal to the same (to a minimum of 0 AC). Metal objects of other sorts become functionally useless and bent. This ability otherwise functions as warp wood, but on metal. Like the spell, this ability can also be used to unwarp metal objects. This ability may be used as a touch attack, but it deals no damage when used this way, only provoking the Fortitude save against it. He may use Warp Metal 1/day and an additional time at 5th and every five levels beyond. : At 2nd level, the battlesmith gains the Endurance feat. (Su): At 2nd level, a battlesmith can easily determine the nature of items with but a moment to study. He may determine if an item is magical as if using detect magic over the course of 1 minute. If he takes 1 hour, he may instead treat it as if he has cast identify on the item instead. (Ex): At 3rd level, a battlesmith becomes adapt in the proper use of armor of all sorts. Whenever a battlesmith is wearing any sort of armor or carrying a shield, he gains damage reduction 1/-. This damage reduction increases by 1 at 6th level and every three levels beyond. This damage reduction stacks with the damage reduction provided by adamantine armor and the X feat, but not with other forms of DR/-. If the battlesmith is caught flatfooted, he loses the benefits of armor block, he must be aware of the attack to properly deflect it. : At 3rd level, a battlesmith gains a unique talent with weapons, armor, and shields that allow him to go beyond what is normally possible. You may select one of the benefits listed below, and gain another item mastery benefit at 7th and every four levels beyond. (Ex): As locking gauntlet and stability (Ex): Take a EAP feat (Ex): Take an EWP feat (Ex): Use Weapon Finesse with all weapons (Ex): +1 AC to armor worn (Ex): Get improved sunder, no prereqs. If already have it, it gets better. (Ex): Move normal in medium and then heavy armor, less ACP, higher dex (Ex): You can use ranks in craft to create organic armor from monsters, based on that nat armor scores, Variable gold (Ex): Crit constructs, undead, objects, and plants (Ex): Break armor wiith user (Ex): No penalties, use on a horse, shield bash with it (Str 13 minimum) (Ex): Ass feat, if you have it, improves the feat chain (Ex): At 3rd level, a battlesmith can literally craft anywhere, no longer tied to needing a building with a built in forge. By taking 1 hour he may construct a makeshift forge out of the surroundings, provided he can start a fire out of the materials on hand, and make craft checks at a -2 penalty. : At 4th level, he gains a bonus feat either from the fighter bonus feat list, any crafting feat, or from the following: X, X, X, X, X, and X. He must still qualify for the pre-requisites of bonus feats. (Su): At 4th level, a battlesmith can hammer in the power of magic, without any magical ability of his own. His battlesmith level counts as his caster level and he qualifies for pre-requisites which require a caster level. He also gains Craft Magic Arms and Armor for free. When crafting a magical item, the battlesmith must make a Use Magic Device check equal to 10 + twice the caster level of the spell or spells required in the item. If he fails, he is delayed for 24 hours but may try again to complete the item the next day. If successful he creates the magic item as if he has successfully cast the required spells. This does not grant him any actual spells known. : At 4th level, a battlesmith can add new and unusual mundane effects to his masterwork items, effectively making it a greater version of masterwork. You have access to all of the abilities below, but may only apply one quality to an item in lieu in the normal masterwork benefit. When he gains the Reforge ability he may reforge current weapons into improved masterwork weapons at his choosing. (Ex): Armor gains Ex variable elemental resist w/ Dragonhide anything, Variable gold (Ex): Armor gains higher AC vs either slashing, piercing, bludgeoning, or ranged, Xg (Ex): Armor gains ability to don fast or remove in an instant, Xg (Ex): Armor gains ability to deal 1 damage a round vs melee attacks but must periodically be repaired to restore "ammo", Xg (Ex): Armor gains ability to seal itself with limited air supply, immune to gases/water sealed, must be medium or heavy and takes up head slot, Xg (Ex): Armor gains super armor spikes, better at climbing, hurt grapplers, look like sonic the hedgehog, Xg (Ex): Weapon gains extra damage on crits, 1d6 per crit modifier, Xg (Ex): Weapon gains +1 attack/damage, bonus is competence and not enhancement, Xg (Ex): Weapon gains ease in channeling magic through it, +1 damage for magic users. Xg. (Ex): Weapon gains +2 bonus to something like disarm or trip or whatever and becomes a disarming, tripping, whatever weapon, Xg (Ex): Weapon gains die one size bigger, but also heavier, maybe -1 attack? Xg (Ex): Weapon deals 1 bleed damage til healing or DC 15 Hel check, nonstackable, Xg (Ex): Weapon gains +1 damage vs evil or vs good, +2 vs outsiders of alignments, Xg (Ex): Weapon gains throwing range, two handers can be throw as standard acts or attack act if mithril, throwing weapons get range boost, Xg (Ex): At 5th level, a battlesmith is an expert as juggling his many items easily. He may draw weapons and shields and wield or don them as a free action. Donning armor now only takes half the time, to a minimum of 1 move action. If the battlesmith also has the Quick Draw feat, he may sheath or stow away weapons and shields as a free action, and donning armor takes 1/4th of the normal time (minimum 1 move action). (Su): At 6th level, a battlesmith selects a particular weapon or armor type. From that point on any time he wields or wears that type of item, the item gains an additional magical enhancement equal to a +1 bonus (or 6000 gp value for non-bonus enhancements) free. The bonus stems from the battlesmith's own personal energy and only operates while he is wielding or wearing the item. The item must be masterwork, and if it does not have a +1 enhancement bonus to start, he must give it a +1 enhancement bonus before he adds any other weapon or armor bonuses. At 12th level, the bonus rises to +2 (or 12,000 gp) value, and every six levels beyond adds another +1 bonus (or +6000 gp value). The selected enhancement bonus lasts for 24 hours, and may be changed once every 24 hours. (Ex) and (Su): At 7th level, a battlesmith can repair the unrepairable and change the unchangeable. He may forge mundane weapons into masterwork weapons, or change a steel weapon into a cold iron weapon even after it has been created. To do so, he pays the cost of the new material or masterwork quality, and makes a Craft check to determine if he is successful. If he fails, the weapon and the extra materials used are ruined. If successful, the weapon loses its old properties and gains the new properties of whatever material was infused into it. He must have a sample of the new material to work with if he is adding a new material. This is an extraordinary ability. However, as a supernatural ability, a battlesmith may repair magic items that have been broken or sundered. By paying half of its creation cost, the magic of the broken item is restored to how it was just before destruction. It can even repair the effects of mage's disjunction, restoring the destroyed magical properties. ' (Ex):' At 9th level, a battlesmith no longer takes a penalty for working with a makeshift forge and in fact no longer requires a fire of any sort to work with metals. He's just that good. He also is faster and crafting, and craft checks take half the time, to a minimum of 1 minute if normally takes longer than that. ' (Ex):' At 10th level, ' (Su):' At 14th level, ' (Ex):' At 15th level, a battlesmith is so good at working on the fly he actually gains a +2 circumstance bonus when presented with an actual working environment. Crafting checks are cut to 1/4ths normal time, to a minimum of 1 round if it normally takes longer than that. As a real McGuyver, it becomes viable for him to attempt to forge a sword out of scrap iron right on the battlefield. ' (Ex):' At 18th level, ' (Su):' At 19th level, Epic Battlesmith '''Armor Block:' The battlesmith continues to increase his damage reduction by 1 at 21st and every 3 levels beyond. Spiritual Bond: The battlesmith continues to gain an additional +1 bonus (or +5000 gp value) to his chosen weapon. Armor Mastery: The battlesmith continues to gain another armor mastery ability at 23rd and every 3 levels beyond. Bonus Feat: The battlesmith continues to gain bonus feats at 24th and every 4 levels beyond. He may also select from epic feats listed below in addition to the normal selection. Warp Metal: The battlesmith gains another use of Warp Metal at 25th level and every 5 levels beyond. Epic Battlesmith Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. Dwarven Battlesmith Starting Package Weapons: Warhammer. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. Campaign Information Playing a Battlesmith Religion: Battlesmiths often choose gods of creation, forging, and craft as their patrons. Their work is focused on protection, and while not overtly religious, battlesmiths do not mind having the graces of the gods on their side. Other Classes: Few love the battlesmith more than martial classes, as they can both relate to them, and battlesmiths can provide valuable magical weapons and armor, even without the help of a caster. Expert crafters, intellectual classes may feel kinship. Casters are least interested in the matter of smithing, save crafting wizards, and generally rely on their magic for the same effect. Combat: The battlesmith is a melee fighter, wading into combat with weapons and armor of his own design. He has much the same focus as a fighter, but while he gains less feats, he has masterwork and magical gear to make up the loss. Advancement: Battlesmiths may be multiclassed with artificers for bonus feats and the valuable crafting pool, or they might focus more on the martial aspects, and employ various melee prestige classes to their goal. Battlesmiths in the World Daily Life: When not being mistaken for fighters traveling on the road, battlesmiths do what they do best, blacksmithing. They craft away, building all sorts of items in record time and fantastic effort. Notables: PENDING. Organizations: Blacksmith guilds inevitably are full of battlesmiths as well as their non-combative kin. It is often well organized and run like any business is. NPC Reactions: What about the smith? Yeah, he's good, and he has that fancy hammer. Think he'll be staying in town? Battlesmith Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Local can research battlesmiths to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Battlesmiths in the Game Sample Encounter: A battlesmith in need of rare materials went down into the underdark to find them, but when he returned he was crazed, seemingly possessed, and is returning fully armed and dangerous. Stop him and try and find out what happened, finding who is responsible for his madness. EL 10: PENDING ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class